


Confession and Make Up

by StarSync52



Series: The Reject and The Spotlight [3]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, drama club au, ending, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSync52/pseuds/StarSync52
Summary: The Title says it all





	Confession and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Our Story Is Coming To A Close

~Luna’s P.O.V~

It took me a good ten seconds to register what Virgil had said, and by looks of it, he hadn’t even registered what he had said. So I did the only thing I could think of, I went into full protective friend mode. I grabbed his arm and dragged him back to my office. I sat him down on the small couch I had in there and took out my emergency pack. In it were things that I always needed to have around from all my past bad experiences. A fluffy blanket, chocolate, chips, and movies. While I was doing this it was slowly dawning on Virgil what he had said. His eyes got even bigger than when he saw Roman and didn’t even think that was possible. I asked the only question that would give me the information I needed.  
“You ok Virgil?”  
“No! I just found out I have a crush on my dorm mates ex! The worst part is he’s nothing like Patton described, he’s not mean, cold or heartless. He’s one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met what am I going to do! He dumped Patton Luna!”  
Virgil said this all in one breath so when he finished he was panting. Now I had been friends with Logan for quite some time as well as Patton so I knew both sides of the story.  
“Virgil, do you know why Logan broke up with Patton?”  
“Because he, he…Uh. Why?”  
“Well Patton had been dating for a few months when it happened, Roman came into the office one day and he got a job in the acting department. He started out just as a background extra, a Reject if you will. Patton was one of the lead actors in the play we were doing. He was waiting for his cue one day when he saw an extra with so much more potential than what we were given. But the rules clearly stated that he couldn’t just say someone should join the main group of cast, or the Spotlights. So he talked to Sam, who was the one running the office at this point and he agreed. Patton started acting with Roman and they got quite close. They went out to lunches together. Logan was seeing this all happen, he knew Patton couldn’t decide who he wanted to be with more, so he did what I think is one of the greatest a boyfriend could do. He made the decision for Patton by breaking up with him, he took the blame for the relationship for not working out by saying it’s not you it’s me. He still loved Patton but he knew in the long term this would be for the better. Patton did find out why Logan broke up with him and as you can see he’s never been happier. So if you do love Logan, tell Patton. He won’t mind I swear on it.”  
Virgil just stayed silent, I had no idea what he was thinking, his face was unreadable.  
“So Logan broke up with Patton, for Patton’s sake?”  
“In a nutshell.”  
“Why does he have to be so goddam perfect!” He said this with a laugh. I knew in that moment, he was going to be okay.

~Virgil’s P.O.V~

I said my goodbyes to Luna and thanked her for input on my…let’s call it my situation. I started the walk back to my apartment, Patton was going out with Roman for the weekend so I had the house to myself. It was a bit of hike but the weather wasn’t too bad. I was about two minutes into my walk when I heard a car pull up beside me.  
“Hey Virgil.”  
“Logan?”  
“Need a lift?”  
I was considering saying no, but from what Luna said about Logan if you don’t hop on the bus soon you might never catch it again.  
“Sure.”

~Logan’s P.O.V~

Goddam his smile was cute when he said that. He sat down in the passenger seat and I started driving.  
“So how was your day?”  
“Packed… and a little confusing to be honest.”  
“Oh?”  
“Was thirty minutes into my day and I found out I had a crush on my co-worker.”  
My breath caught in my throat, of course he fell for Luna. All the cute ones were straight, but I still had a glimmer of hope, curse my hopeful heart.  
“Luna?”  
“Ha, her? I’ll have a crush on her when circles are straight lines.”  
“You’re gay?” He slapped his hand over his mouth. Shoot! “It’s not a bad thing! To be honest I’m am too!”  
“Really?”  
“Mm-hm.”  
“Well, that’s good to know, glad to have a fellow queer in the workplace.”  
“You live with Patton don’t you?”  
“Yeah…” At this, he looked down at his hands as if he were trying to find words for something.  
“Logan, can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“I have a crush,” For the second time my breath got caught in my throat.  
“And I don’t know if I should tell them.”  
“Well do you think they’d be disappointed if you told them?”  
“I don’t know, would you?” My jaw fell to the floor and I had to stop the car to avoid driving off the road.  
“Did you just? Did I? Did we?”  
“Yes? Don’t hate me please! I understand if you don’t feel the same way-mhm!”

~Virgil’s P.O.V~

I never did finish my sentence, all I could do was freeze in shock at what was happening. Logan was kissing me, LOGAN WAS KISSING ME! I melted into the kiss with open arms. We stayed like that for what felt like years. It was no surprise to anyone when we started dating. And even better? Patton and Logan repaired their holes. And I think I might just like this town more than I thought.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this three-part story. If you all really want I can write an epilogue but I might not. There are other stories to write my friends!


End file.
